JP2010-2382A discloses an electric power steering device. An electric power steering device of this type is configured so that an output of an electric motor is controlled according to an input torque detected by a torque sensor and the electric motor applies a predetermined steering assist torque.
At the time of manufacturing a torque sensor, an output adjustment is made to correct an output signal of the torque sensor in response to an input torque in an output sensor output adjustment process after the assembling of the torque sensor is completed in an assembling process, whereby an output variation among torque sensor products is suppressed.